KotoR I: Duel of the Fates
by The Black Dragon Ranger
Summary: This how I think Knights I should have ended. Reading and Review please [One Shot]


_Summary: One-Shot: This is how I believed the fight between Malak and Revan should have been played._

_A/N: Yeah, I'm a fan of Knights So sue me. Enjoy._

**XXXXXXXX**

The flashing lights of laser fire illuminated the dimmed deck. Malak, Dark Lord of the Sith, overlooked the battle with a grim satisfaction. In one clean stroke he would annihilate both of his enemies; the disillusioned Darth Revan and the dieing Republic. Malak closed his eyes and stretched out with the force. The Dark Energy of the Star Forge consumed and empowered every fiber in his body. With so much power he could _almost _see the entire war being waged.

He stretched out a bit further and could feel the roar of engines; the heat of their exhaust. His eyes snapped open and a Republic Fighter raced past his window and right into a force net. It exploded on contact. The electronic collar around his jaw warbled something that resembled a laugh and then closed his pale-white lids again.

And the Force fluttered.

The door behind him opened with an electronic hiss and the Force fluttered again. Absently, Malak reached for his rusty brown saber and turned towards the doors. Malak couldn't see his foe clearly from the darkness but he didn't need his eyes to tell him who it was. Malak moved slowly down the stairs; his saber flaring to life in a rod of red-hot plasma. He stopped at the base of the stairs and peered at the darkness.

"It was only a matter of time before you arrived." Malak hissed, whirling the saber through his fingers. He suddenly jerked his hand, jabbing the blade at the darkness. "Have you come to finish me off, Revan?"

The darkness swirled around Revan as he moved up the stairs. The dimmed lights shimmered softly against the metal of his armour and the black-red mask cloaked his emotions well. He pushed back the silky black cape and reached to his side. The scarlet-red saber flashed and hummed softly in his hands. Revan said nothing, only staring at him through the thin black visor of his mask.

Malak raised his blade and narrowed his eyes. Revan followed and slowly the began to circle each other. Flashes of red illuminated the darkened bridge as the battled waged outside became heavier and deafening. An explosion lit up space and suddenly the circling stopped and two Masters collided.

The sabers met low with a yellow implosion and broke apart to whirl over their wielders heads. Both stepped forward with a inward slash and their blades locked for a brief second. They moved away and turned, angling their blades down into slashes at their foes legs. Again they clashed and squealed angrily against each other.

Revan hissed and pulled the Dark Lord up and closer to his mask. The Force flowed through their bodies and down their arms into their hands. Great red flashes illuminated their bodies as the blades ground together. Anger seethed from behind Revan's mask in angry hisses and the smile in his former apprentices eyes only egged him on.

With a mighty shove, Malak seemed weightless as he staggered back. _Where did that come from? _Malak hissed and gasped, raising his saber in defense. The strength of the blow staggered Malak and he found himself falling backwards. His back mashed against the stairs and then his legs were suddenly where his head was and he tumbled down the stairs and crashed into the ground.

Somewhere during this little adventure, he had lost his lightsaber. Malak fumbled around groggily as Revan's boots clacked against the metal stairs. Suddenly, the Dark Lord felt the thin, slender rod brush over his palm and his fingers wrapped around it. With a quick flick of his wrist, the red blade flared to life, deflecting the downward blow. Revan towered above him, saber humming violently in his palm.

"It will take more then that to defeat me, Revan." Malak hissed and thrust the scarlet rod away. His own blade swept low at Revan's feet. The Sith Jedi flipped over the blade, twisting and twirling through the air. Malak finished the turn with a slash intending to cut his former master in half. The two blades met with a mighty implosion. The force sent Malak rocketing into the stairs; Revan into a nearby door, crumbling it completely.

But that stopped neither. Both sabers ignited and they stood up, facing each other once again. Suddenly, they clashed. Their sabers weaved left and right, up and down; parrying, slashing, reposing and stabbing. Malak moved back up the stairs, cutting towards Revan's arm. The Sith Jedi effortlessly blocked the attack and thrust his own forward. Malak dodged to the right, letting the saber slip by and threw his into a wide arm. Revan ducked and turned, cutting at Malak's leg, but Malak was there to meet him.

An effortless deflection later and it was a change of tides. Revan hissed against his mask, weaving his blade in every direction. The two blades clashed in the middle, each warrior forcing their strength and the Force into the struggle. Revan hissed defiantly and suddenly leapt back. The sudden change of strength sent Malak stumbling forward and into the rising foot or Revan's. The black shoe met Malak's face and the force threw him into the air to be sent crashing into the stairs below.

Revan lowered his blade and glared at Malak through his visor. Slowly, his former apprentice staggered up and retrieved his lightsaber. Revan raised his and with a nonchalant flick of his wrist, beckoned for the Dark Lord.

This only succeeded in angering the Dark One.

Malak raced up the steps, sabers raised above his head. With a mighty cry, he swung his blade down, ready to meet Revan's rising block. At the last second, he twisted the blade back around and slashed low, force Revan to leap back. Malak moved with force assisted speed and cut at Revan's chest, only to meet a whirling slash-block and a palm to the forehead for his troubles.

Revan fell into a backwards roll and landed in a crouch. Clutching the blade tighter, he stood up slowly, then beckoned again. Malak, dizzied by the blow, reached out to the force and gathered up his lightsaber. Igniting it, he stood and gazed up at his former master. For a moment, the two gazed upon each other. It seemed almost nostalgic to Malak; on many of training duels, Revan was always standing at the top, looking down upon him.

Malak raised his blade into a Makashi salute and then let it fall. Revan bowed his head, returned the salute and jabbed the blade in Malak's direction. The Dark Lord raised his blade for he knew would be the last time. Looking up at Revan with cold, black-red eyes, he let the force swirl around his body. A yellow flash illuminated the room behind Revan and the two Lords clashed for the final time.

Revan flipped through as Malak climbed the stairs in a single bound; blade slashing at his legs. Crashing onto another set, Malak closed the distance with a spring of his own and brought the humming red saber down upon Revan. A yellow implosion illuminated the room and the two Sith split apart. Slowly, they moved up the steps with their deadly dance. Revan slashed at Malak's leg, but the red blade intercepted with a block. The blades twisted and fell, meeting each other in the middle.

The sound of metal against metal echoed through the room as the blades screeched and hissed. The Force, strong in each, had begun to cackle around their arms and legs. Blue-white lightning snapped at the floor and ceiling, sending currents running down the steps.

All too quickly, it ended as they broke apart. Two blades arched through the air and smashed together. The force sent them bouncing away and whirling above their masters heads. With a quick downward slash they collided again, splitting just as fast. Malak side-stepped the stab and threw a vicious roundhouse kick towards Revan's head. The Once Sith Lord fell back, letting the heel pass over and kipped-up.

Malak twisted again with another rising heel, but it struck Revan's outstretched forearm. He retracted his leg quickly and ignited his saber mid-swing. Revan's own met it with a brutal slash-block and twist, burying a heel deep into Malak's gut. He groaned hard as Revan followed through with a brutal left hook and a rising snap-kick. The Dark Lord slammed against the deck again, but was quick to rise, for Revan was already upon him.

Malak twisted, parrying the blade and fell to one knee, finishing with a cut at the knees. But he was shocked to feel Revan's boot smack his arm away and the red blade descend towards his face. A summon of the Force threw Revan away and crashing against the window. It quake violently; sending force ripples up the glass. However, it did not shatter. Instead the structure held itself and all became new.

Revan shook his head of cobwebs, summoned the saber to him, ignited it and waited. Malak stood tall and confident, peering at his master with narrowed eyes. Even he had to given Revan credit, having lasted this long. During their days in the academy, no Jedi _ever _lasted this long against him. Malak smiled mechanically. But Revan was no mere Jedi. No, he had been a Dark Lord of the Sith and an extremely talented swordsman. He knew many different styles of combat; Makashi, Soresu, Ataru, Djem So, Shii-en and the fabled Niman.

Malak squeezed his saber to life, raised his blade and beckoned.

Revan obliged.

They met in the middle with a wild swing but both evaded, letting the blades slip by harmlessly. However, Revan was the faster of the two. He pivoted hard and called the Force to his aid. Malak only had time to utter a groan of frustration before he crashed into the wall.

But he managed to keep his lightsaber this time.

Malak threw out in defense, blocking the thrust and slipped to the left as the reverse slash cut deep into the pillar. Revan turned, scarlet red humming violently. Malak slipped into stance, blade angled downwards and waited. Revan was not one to disappointed. With lightning-quick speed, Revan thrust his blade forward, slipping past Malak's defenses and cut him across the shoulder.

The Dark Lord cried out and clutched his shoulder. He staggered back, angling the blade out as he staggered back. He never saw Revan even move. One second he was prone and barely breathing; the next he had suddenly stepped forward into a thrust. Malak only had a fraction of a second to tilt his head and neck to keep himself from dieing.

The Force swept over Malak again he regained composure, letting himself slip into a Makashi stance. Revan followed with a Niman stance and waited. Lances of red raced past the window as the turbo batteries spat deadly fire at the Jedi Star Fights. The bases own Sith fighters hade met the Republic in battle but neither side was winning; or so it seemed. A yellow flash illuminated the room and suddenly the fighters were in motion.

But the Force told them something. It told them that this was the end. As their blades flashed left and right, clashing and splitting, this would be their last confrontation. Revan angled his blade into a downward stab, blocking Malak's cut and pushed out wide and right. Suddenly the force exploded throughout the room and the Darkside weaved it's way between them.

Blood spilled.

Revan cut his blade in a long arch and Malak's mechanical gasp echoed throughout the room. His rusty brown saber died and clattered to the floor; droplets of red blood pool below him. Revan eased his stance, letting the scarlet-red rod shrink away and he gazed upon his former apprentice.

"So this…t-this is how it e-ends?" Malak sputtered, clutching his chest. "What a-a g-glorious e-"

The blue-white blade passed through Malak's neck and the head slipped off the shoulders and crashed to the ground. Revan looked down at the lightsaber; it had been the one he built back at the academy. It died and returned to Revan's belt as he faced the window now.

"Master…" The female's voice echoed through the bridge; it was soft and calming. "Shall I?"

Revan waved his hand and the female bowed. For a moment, the battle was at a stand still; neither forces gaining an edge. But then, slowly, ever so slowly, the Republic began to drive back the Sith. With a smile on his face, Revan turned away from the window, tossing his Sith lightsaber to the floor. For a moment, he stared at Malak's and then to Malak himself.

Raising his hand, the lightsaber came to his hand and he moved down the steps.

There was no Sith Lord now; only a Jedi Master…


End file.
